


Covenant

by Jyn-Mojito (Whiskey_and_Rye)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Christmas Eve, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Break Up, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_and_Rye/pseuds/Jyn-Mojito
Summary: Rey wants to forget her past, even if it’s just for the holidays- the boyfriend she trusted to take care of her, and the superstitions that haunt her. Spending the night with the handsome Ben Solo, seems the perfect way to let the past die.





	Covenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski/gifts).



> Happy holidays! Hope this ticks your boxes and brings you good luck for the New Year!

“What do you hunt?”

Rey jumped half-way off her chair in the hotel lobby before re-centering herself. Her gaze darted away from the cocktail menu in hand, and straight into the broadest chest she’d ever laid eyes on. With color heating her cheeks, beneath low-lidded lashes, her eyes followed a cautious ascent to the owner’s face- and oh, was that a mistake.

Coffee colored eyes regarded her, warming body parts that she willed back to sleep with all her might. Her thighs rubbed against the hem of her white lace dress as she shifted away from the stranger standing centimeters from her elbow. His proximity made her skin prickle, and she hid her face behind the menu, pretending to study it. Pretending there wasn’t a man with fuck-me eyes studying her from under inky waves of hair, making her core hum with anticipation.

 _Without_ permission.

She heard a husky chuckle as the chair beside her was pulled back. The temperature went up a couple degrees, aftershave nuzzling her lungs- something exotic and likely expensive, some brand arrogant enough to gather the scent of the ocean in tiny bottles and sell it. Rey didn’t need to look up to know Mr. Fuck-Me-Eyes was settling into her space.

Into her business.

A large hand tugged at the menu in her hands, forcing her to look up. Immediately, the stranger held up his hands in supplication. Lips curving up into a smile that encouraged her to forgive him, he extended his right hand towards her, palm up.

“I didn’t mean to offend you. Let me try again- I’m Ben.”

Before Rey could answer, a bartender approached and placed a napkin down in front of him. Without breaking eye contact with her, Ben reached into his back pocket. The leather of the black wallet he withdrew looked soft. Expensive. He drew a bill out without looking.

“I’ll have a vodka gimlet, and whatever the lady would care for”, he said, nodding towards her with a benevolent smile. The bartender only hesitated for a moment before swiping the $100 bill off the bar.

“Excuse me, but I need a minute to look over the menu”, Rey said. Plastering on her best and brightest ‘awww shucks’ smile, she waved the bartender away. When he was out of earshot….

“Look,’ she hissed, ‘I don’t know what you’re trying to get out of this, but if you’re hoping I’m a Yuletide pity fuck, you’ve got the wrong girl!”

Laughter burst out of Ben, so deep and unexpected, that she dropped the menu.

“Nice. You really are determined to see the worst in people.” He smiled at her then, a tight-lipped thing, not unfriendly, but…disappointed? “It’s a shame, I was hoping to get away from all that for the holiday.”

The bartender placed his drink in front of him, and Ben eagerly grabbed it. Pausing before the drink reached his lips, he extended it to Rey in a mock toast. “Hey, if you’re looking for a job though, I just lost mine. With your sunny outlook on life, I’m sure you’d fit right in with my manager- I’m sorry, ex-manager- and the rest of the accounting firm.”

Ben turned away from her then and focused his attention on the big screen television above the bar. Some sitcom was playing.

“I don’t hunt.”

Ben startled for a moment and brought his eyes back to rest on her.

Lowering her gaze from his, she ran her fingers lightly over the texture of her lace dress, a fingernail snagging on a loose thread.

“Earlier…you asked me what I hunt.”

Ben nodded, and- what was that feeling inside her when his eyes warmed just the slightest? Relief?

He turned towards her then, and she could see muscles twisting beneath his crimson cashmere sweater. Maybe she imagined it, but in that moment, it seemed as though everything quieted, until all she could hear was the beat of her heart. Ben gestured at her fore-arm.

“Your tattoo…I saw it, and…this is going to sound pathetic”, he said, huffing out a sigh. “I saw it, saw the antlers, and made an assumption. Just wanted an excuse to talk to someone on Christmas Eve.”

At his admission, Ben took a long drag of his drink. Eyes no longer meeting hers, Rey felt her heart clench with guilt. After all, she knew first-hand how desperate loneliness could make someone. Desperate enough to imagine things, even people, that weren’t really there.

“Rey. My name is Rey’, she said, slowly extending her hand in invitation, ‘and I don’t hunt.’ Ben hesitated a beat before encasing it within his larger one. She exhaled at how the contact warmed her. Releasing her hand, she nodded towards her tattoo.

She tried to explain. “You know the story, young kid, idealistic, thinks they know the way the world works.” She laughed, but it sounded sad, even to her own ears. For a moment, she traced the familiar symbols on her fore-arm: ebony ink on tanned, freckled skin, marking her forever. No matter how wrong she had been, or how her heart hurt to know she’d always trusted the wrong people. The tattoo always reminded her.

 

Looking up, she saw Ben staring at her. Licking his lips, he pulled up the right sleeve of his shirt to reveal his own ink.

“Always had a bit of a green thumb’, he said, and the sight of a chain of daisies alight against his pale skin made her stomach flip. Rey’s fingers itched to trace the careful line-work. ‘Drove my parents nuts, all the plants I kept in my room.” His voice had lowered, and she found herself leaning forward to listen to his conspiratorial tone.

“So yeah, I know something about being young and idealistic.” Ben’s eyes were warm, but guarded, and her breath hitched when his long fingers rested on the pulse of her wrist. When he stroked the gentle flesh beneath fragile bone, telling him to stop was the farthest thing from her mind. Fingers slowly feathered up to trace her tattoo, lines of regret that took the shape of stag horns, with a snake weaving between the antlers. No beginning. No ending.

An ouroboros, forever consuming itself.

The electronic chords of ‘Soul Meets Body’ jarred Rey back to reality. Shooting Ben an apologetic smile, she took her phone out of her purse, pausing to look at the caller id: Rose.

Blood roaring in her ears, Rey leapt out of her seat. Why was she calling?

She bit her lip, debating for a moment: “I’m sorry Ben, my roommate is calling, I need to take this!” Forcing a smile, she didn’t look back, instead sliding her finger over the answer key as she stepped several feet away to stand in front of the fireplace crackling in the midst of the hotel lobby.

“Rey? Are you there?”

“I’m here, Rose, but why-“

“Thank the gods’, she said, and the relief in her voice had Rey on the verge of panic.

“Rey, I know you said you needed space. I know you wanted to spread your wings or whatever after your break-up, but you need to come home. Now.”

Despite the fire blazing mere feet from her, Rey’s body turned cold at the panic she heard in her roommate’s voice. Casting her gaze around the lobby, she could find nothing amiss. Only people coming and going through the Vegas hotel: children giggling at the ornaments on the lobby tree, couples leaning close to one another and lacing their hands together.

And Ben…Ben giving her a reassuring wave, and then turning back to talk to the bartender.

“The hell I’m coming home! To what, Rose?” Rey turned away from the fireplace and began pacing the lobby. “To Arizona, where despite everything, nothing fucking grows? To Plutt, who beats my face in to remind me to be thankful for the scraps that he lets me have?”

Switching the phone to her other hand, she spat into the handset: “Or Poe? Poe fucking Dameron, who has no concept of consent, or why that’s even a problem!”

“Poe’s dead.”

“What?” Rey couldn’t fathom what Rose was trying to tell her.

“He’s dead, Rey,’ Rose repeated, her voice shaking. ‘And Plutt- Plutt is missing!’ she whispered, almost too afraid to say the words aloud. ‘Rey,’ she continued, ‘you need to come home! People are asking questions, and I don’t know what to tell them!”

Rey barely heard Rose’s plea. Instead, her mind conjured up the face of her ex-boyfriend, Poe Dameron. Poe, who said he adored her, would take care of her and all the plants she poured her heart and soul into nourishing within the punishing Arizona heat. Poe, who waltzed her down onto the bed in her single room apartment, like a gentleman, but rutted into her like a wild beast, and forced his spend into her as tears ran down her cheeks. Poe, who’d treated her like prey, taken the spoils of her womb, and left the hollow shell of her body behind.

“Nothing, Rose. You’ll tell them _nothing_ , because there’s nothing to tell.”

The fireplace no longer kept the chill at bay, and she looked again to the bar, she looked for Ben. She caught his eye, and she felt a flood of warmth as he smiled at her. His eyes crinkled at the corners, and he beckoned her back, gesturing proudly to an untouched drink.

Rey could think of nowhere else she would rather be, than next to Ben, and his uncomplicated agenda.

“I need to go, Rose. I’ll be back in a couple days, I promise. I don’t know what happened to Plutt, or Poe, but I swear I’m not involved’, she said, and for the first time that night, gave Ben a genuine smile and began walking back towards the bar.

Back to Ben.

“Rey, PLEASE, just listen! Please come home!’, her roommate begged, voice shadowed in genuine panic. “What about your garden? _Please_ tell me those are new plants, because it’s not possible-“

Rey disconnected the call.

Whatever had happened to Plutt and Poe- it didn’t matter. She was done with them, at least for the holidays. Whatever was happening to her garden no longer mattered. Holding down the power button on her phone, Rey turned off her connection to the rest of the world and made her way back to Ben.

“Everything okay?’, he asked, concern darkening his features as she sat back down at the bar.

Stashing her phone back into her purse, she smiled, and pointed to the drink in front of her. “Like I said, just my roommate, wanted to check on me.” Rey shrugged, acting nonchalant, and leaned closer to Ben. Caressing the tattoo of daisies inside his arm, she exhaled against his ear, ‘I’m much more interested in the drink you ordered me.”

With her hand on Ben’s arm, she felt the way his muscles tightened in response to her. Emboldened, she let her other hand wander aimlessly against him, until she reached his thigh. Rubbing her palm against it, she squeezed, relishing the way this handsome stranger gasped beneath her attentions.

Ben’s hand came up to cage hers against his thigh, the delicious size and warmth of him on her making her core quake.

“It’s nothing fancy’, he said, his breath sighing against her ear. Rey’s heart quickened as he pressed her hand further into his thigh, her fingers grazing so closely to another part of him that was rapidly consuming her thoughts.

Rey grabbed the martini glass in front of her and took a fortifying pull of the alcohol. The taste on her tongue reminded her of fresh fruit, apple and melon. There was something else, too, something slightly bitter that she couldn’t identify, but made the other flavors that much sweeter. Before she realized what she was doing, Rey had consumed the rest of her drink in one desperate gulp.

While Ben ordered a second round of drinks for them, she let herself find a rhythm within the sweet buzz of alcohol. It slowly eroded her inhibitions, creeping up her thighs until she was rubbing them together in a frantic frenzy she’d never experienced with Poe.

Ben took a swig of the drink set in front of him, and then nuzzled into the crown of her hair. Closing her eyes, Rey lost herself to the active worship of his body on hers. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but she felt him pause, and then draw away. When she opened her eyes, Ben had her drink against her lips. His eyes darkened as he waited for her to open her lips.

To take a sip.

And she did.

With her hand clasped covetously around his thigh, she let Ben bring the glass to her lips, forcing sweet sips. When the drink was finished, he ordered another. Looking over the glass, she felt warm fingers graze her thighs, and she had to stop herself from pushing against them. Rey tried to be coy, she really did. She looked at the Christmas decorations adorning the hotel lobby, watched the holiday movie on the television above the bar…but then Ben’s fingers crept under the hem of lace barricading her most intimate place, and she thrust her hips to meet them.

“So, about this tattoo’, Ben said, tracing her wet slit beneath her panties.

Rey was so far gone…was it the drink? No, no, she had an enviable tolerance. Maybe it was Ben…? Fingers pulled her panties aside before she could give it more thought. Ben’s fingers dipped into her shallowly, and she instinctively clenched around them.

“This tattoo, is it something you got for an ex-boyfriend?” Rey barely registered the question as hard, insistent fingers circled her clit.

She thrust her pussy into his hand, chasing the pleasure Ben teased her with.

“Mmm, something like that.” She panted quietly at the bar, willing Ben’s fingers to fill her. Squirming in her chair, she grasped his wrist as she met his hungry gaze. “You don’t need to worry about him. He never wanted me.” Rey’s core fluttered at the thought of  
Ben’s long digits pumping languidly into her, wringing pleasure out of her body that was wanted.

That wasn’t _forced_.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she lost herself in the alcohol addled fantasy, until Ben withdrew his fingers. Rey keened in frustration, her pupils dilating with betrayal. But Ben brought the fingers that had teased her secret place and sucked her wet heat off his digits. Bringing them to her tattoo, he traced the stag horns and snake until the image was wet and shining.

Then he grabbed her by the neck, squeezing the sensitive skin, forcing her forehead against his own. Shaken out of her wanton haze, Rey tried to pull away, but Ben held on, ragged gasps dripping off his lips.

“Rey, Rey, sweet Rey…Rey who hunts nothing, Rey who was never wanted’, he exhaled against her temple. “I could do so many things to you. Why don’t you come with me and I’ll show you?”

Rey meant to struggle, she did, but for some reason her limbs wouldn’t move. But her eyes could, and she saw Ben lay two more hundred dollar bills on the bar. His eyes met hers, and for a moment she thought it was Poe, back from the dead to steal pleasure from her again.

A shot of adrenaline allowed her to climb out of her chair, but the alcohol didn’t let her get any further. Ben stood up and gathered her in his arms.

The last thought Rey had was that Rose was right- she should have come home.


End file.
